


Vigilante: Icarus

by Mc_Writes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Needs a Raise, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Needs a Vacation, Chi Blocking, Izuku is very suicidal, Izuku isn't a Deku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, What is that!!, suicida is a ongoing theme please be careful while readying and keep in mind what trigers you.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Writes/pseuds/Mc_Writes
Summary: Izuku is just so tired and just wants to stop being a burden. This wasn't part of the plan. He never thought about becoming a vigilante much less one of the top leading vigilantes! He just wanted to help people! This was all Ty Lee's fault he doubted he would have become a vigilante without her training!Or in another world, Izuku is born quirkless but luck for him he is about to meet a worrier who predates quirks themselves and just so happens that this worrier likes Izuku and wants to take him under her wing. What could go wrong with that.Let's just say the world is about to see some changes. After all, they really should stop ignoring their past.EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THERE IS MENTION OF SUISIDLE THOUGHT PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT WILL TRIGGER YOU IN ANY WAY!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku and Ty Lee, Tsukauchi Naomasa/Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. A new story

**Author's Note:**

> OHHH! this story has been with me for a while now! I'm so happy you guys get to see it! I will still be working on my other work Gardin Angle so don't worry! I have a pretty good idea as to where this story will be going so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THERE IS MENTION OF SUISIDLE THOUGHT PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT WILL TRIGGER YOU IN ANY WAY!

In a world where everyone has a superpower of one kind, whats happens when you simply put it don’t have one. What happens when your part of that 20% of the population that was born without a quirk and what happens when your that .5% out of the 20% that was born in a generation where every kid your age will most likely have a quirk of some kind. What happens then? 

Izuku stared at the streets below, from here everyone looked like ants going about their busy day trying their best to fit into society. From here it was pretty obvious how messed up the world was. Izuku sat on the edge of the 10 story building as he watches the sunset,  _ It’s pretty, the way the sun shines on the city making the glass look as though it were made of gold. With the purple hue adding a lick of vibrancy one would expect to see in a freshly picked flower. It was always these little moments that always made Izuku hesitate. _

__ Kacchan would probably call him a coward for not jumping. His words still ringing in Izukus ear from earlier in that day “If you want to be a hero so badly. Then take a swan dive off the ruff and pray in your next life your achy born with a quirk.” It would be so easy wouldn’t it? Just jump, sometimes Izuku felt like that sunset was his ticking clock. How many more would he get to see, was this his last one, did he deserve for his last memory to be something so beautiful.

‘ _ No, you don’t’  _

_ ‘Your useless and a burned to everyone you don’t deserve to die peacefully you should die in an ally way alone forgotten. You don’t deserve this happy picture. Your just a burden an ant a useless Deku that everyone is better off without.’  _

Izuku let out a huff as he stood up and walk over to the fire escape on the side of the building. ‘ _ Sorry Katcchan, I was too much of a cowered today’  _ Walking down the little 7-year-old quirkless boy made his way back home.

____________________________________________________________________________

Inko was not having a good day. Then again that wasn’t a surprise when one has a useless quirkless boy for a son. First off the kid had the audacity to complain to her about being hungry like she didn’t work 3 jobs just to pay rent after her dead beat of a husband left her. She loved her son, but he could be so ungrateful sometimes. Most sane people would have just dropped off a useless quirless kid at the orphanage the minute they were diagnosed, but no Inko had kept Izuku shielded him from child abuse that would have happened had she let him go into the system and how does he repay her. By complaining about food that if she didn’t have to constantly buy the kid new toys, clothes, and pay for a two-bedroom apartment she would have plenty of food.

Inko stops at the thought as she was about to unlock her apartment door. Would it really be wrong to move down to a one-bedroom apartment? She would be able to buy more food. But then where would she get her privacy she needs if she moved down. No that wouldn’t work. Then again the utility closets tend to be big in the smaller apartments. It wouldn’t be too difficult to but a futon in one of those and that could be her son’s room. She would have to sell his toys if she did that. There would be no room to put them if she were to move, that closet would be full of her things plus her unless son. Inko hummed as she opens her door and made her way to the computer. 

If she were to do this she would need to be in the more sketch parts of town. By no means was she abusing her son. Inko loves her son but that didn’t mean that a good-hearted nabjor might be considered with her son’s room being the closet. It’s not her fault really these were just sacrifices one had to make in order to survive it’s hard being a single mother, these things happen. 

Then again there was also her son’s education she was getting a great price on the public school he was currently going to, not only that but the teachers weren’t scared to discipline her son if the multitude of bruises were anything to go by. So she knew her new apartment had to be close to that or she might just have to make him get up earlier to get to the school on time. She wouldn’t be able to walk him there of course she works late nights she had to be well-rested. Then again there was always the choice of online education, but Inko quickly dismissed that possibility after all her son wasn’t smart enough to handle online education obviously, he was quirkless. 

Not 4 days had passed since then and Inko and Izuku walked into their brand new apartment. The door seemed ready to fall off its hinges and the walls were pretty thin but one look at her nabjor told her she didn’t need to worry about child protection services. She couldn’t let them take her son he would just get abused because he was quirkless after all. They enter the small apartment the closet was a little bit smaller than she would have liked expecting after she put her things in there and the 4 pairs of outfits that Izuku got to keep. After all of that, there was barely enough room for the futon but she made it work. 

Inko was so focused on the task at hand that she hadn’t even registered the sounds of her son’s cry until he physicly pulled are her clothes. Letting out a sigh she turned to her crying son, he was such a cry baby. “Not know Izuku go into the living room while I finish this up.” Inko turn back to one of the boxes as she went to go set up her room “But mom-” Whatever Izuku was going to say it was quickly cut off by the sharp glare Inko gave him. He simply nodded his head and went into the living room where he waited patiently for her return. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Izuku couldn’t help but fidget as he sat on his futon in his, closet? He didn’t really know, it had happened so fast one day he was walking home back from seeing the sunset, and the next thing he knows mom sold all his favorite clothes and all his toys. She said he was too big for toys now, but that didn’t make sense he was only 7 and Kachann still had his toys. Then again Kacchans mom isn’t struggling to meet ends meet. 

As much as his classmates like to think of Izuku as being stupid he wasn’t. He saw the way mom always looked dead on her feet after her third job of the day. He saw the way she would grimace at the little amount of food they had. As much as he loved his toys he knew his mom couldn’t keep this up and it cost a lot of money for the moving truck and the movers. So if giving up his toys meant it would be easier on mom then he wouldn’t complain. Just like he doesn’t complain when his teacher slaps him for no reason or the way Kachann would burn him if he started to ramble too long and started giving Kachann a headache. He won’t complain. But he also couldn’t sleep, so against better judgment, Izuku stood up and crept his way over to his mom’s computer. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to use it but he was so bored and he couldn’t sleep so sue him! 

Izuku opens the computer and quickly typed in the password making his way over to the search engine he typed ‘24 hour stores near me.’ After searching, a bunch of convent stores, fast-food restaurants, and clubs were found. Izuku looked at this one close convent store and going into his closest he grabbed his one and only jacket he got to keep. It was a dark green jacket with black accents. He would have like to keep his all might jacket, but mom got more money from selling that then his green one. Making his way over to his mom’s wallet he took 3 dollars and made his way to the convent store.

If Izuku thought that his neighborhood was scary in the daytime it was downright terrifying at night. He was constantly having to watch over his shoulder. He walks past a group of teens who were smoking and talking about going into that Bits Club on the other side of town. Izuku kept his head down as he made his way into the convent store all the while his brain hand already figured out two of the four teens quirk. One had a mutant quirk that made his head be in the shape of a shark and another that seemed to be constantly only fire, that or he was just trying desperately to look cool.

Izuku quickly shook his head out of these thoughts before he started muttering again. He would always mutter when he got too interested in one’s quirk. Izuku made his way to the convent store he read about online. There was an older lady who was currently smoking and reading something on her phone as he walked in. She gave him this look of disapproval as he walked over to the medicine ail and grabbed the Burn Cream it was pretty cheap only 2.50. It was an interesting product David Grapes had a quirk that allowed him to heal quickly from burns from his sweat. It was basically the opposites of Kacchan’s quirk, but David Grapes found some way to integrated it into a cream it wasn’t nearly as strong as his pure sweat but no one wanted to buy his sweat. So, the cream was made and mass-produced after a long and hard lawsuit on if he could use his quirk in the way, he nearly lost which would have sucked for individuals like Izuku and those that had intense fire quirks like Kacchan’s. It was a very interesting story and he would recommend the cream to anyone who had a firebase quirk user in their family it was a life savor. 

Izuku continued to browse as he wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. Though looking at the cashier told him he was being a nuisance again and he should just leave. Walking over to the cashier he handed her the burn cream. She scanned it and thankfully didn’t ask any unconfinable questions like the cashier from the old convent store would often ask him. 

There were always two responses people had when they discover he is quirkless one and the most common was disgusted but on a rare occasion he would get pity. Either way, he hated both looks, he wanted to be a hero and a hero don’t get looked down upon. Izuku was about to leave when he ran right into a black mass. 

“Huff.” 

“GA!! I’m so- .. so sor- sorry” Izuku studer as the man in black looked down at him. He had a white scarf and long black hair and because of Izuku he made him spill his coffee all over himself. 

“GA!! I’m SORRY! I’LL BUY YOU A NEW ONE!” Turning back to the cashier Izuku quickly went to hand her the burn cream he just bought. “can I get an exchange?” 

The cashier just took out her smoke and pointed to a sign. “No refunds, brat if you don’t like it talk to the manager.” She swung her smoke around as she looked over at the man. “And you! I expect you to pay for the spilled coffee your brat gave you. I’ve seen the act like strangers and then expect us to give you a free one out of convinced act so just drop it.” The man quirked an eyebrow at the woman and Izuku was trying his hardest not to freak out right now. 

“What! No I-- I.. don’t -” Izuku let out a shuddering breath “I don’t know him. I’m sorry mister but I don’t have any money left.” Izuku shuffled from foot to foot as the man let out a sigh. “S-aright kid. May I ask where your parents are, a 7 year old shouldn’t be out at night by themselves. Especially in this part of town.” The man walked over to the cashier and handed her some money to pay for his spiled and a new drink. 

“Oh-.. um.. S- sh- shes ba- back- home.” Izuku took in a deep breath trying to remember to act like a hero and heroes don’t stutter “She’s back home and I couldn’t sleep. So I figured I’d take a walk and in the move, I lost by burn cream so uhh yay.” Izuku shuffled as he tightens his grip on his burn cream it wasn’t expensive but mom would most definitely notice 6 dollars missing from her purse. The man hummed in understanding. “Well, it’s not safe at this time of night how about I walk you home?” Izuku froze at the man’s question.

_ ‘He doesn’t know that  _ **_I’m quirkless_ ** _ ’ _

_ ‘ _ **_He doesn’t know that I’m quirkless_ ** _.’ _

Izuku repeated this in his head as he looked at the man he tried to mask his fear but Izuku was never really good at hiding his emotions. 

____________________________________________________________________________

All Shota wanted was some coffee. He had just taken down 9 pers and was going to have a mountain of paperwork when he walked into the convent store. He was half expecting for there to be a robbery with the amount of tension he could feel in the room. At first, he thought it was coming from the cashier like it normally would but instead it was some little kid. Shota quirk an eyebrow the kid couldn’t be over 7 years old looking around for the kid’s parents he saw no one it was just him the kid and the cashier who was currently smoking and not paying any attention to the people walking into the store. He would need to keep this store on his radar no one was this lacks in this part of town unless if they had “protect” and if that was the case this store probably belong to a gang. 

Shota let out a sigh as he poured his coffee and made his way to the register where the kid was buying some, burn cream? Shota quirked an eyebrow at that. First off, why would a kid buy burn cream, and second off why would a kid buy burn cream! If it was needed either for his quirk on a family member’s quirk then the parents should be the one buying the cream not some 7 year old kid. Not only that but this looked like the rip off brand that didn’t work and was made mostly out of water. He should probably stop the kid from spending his money on something that wasn’t going to help him. He was fixing to stop him when the kid turn around and crashed right into him making him spill his coffee. 

Shota let out a huff the kid was surprisingly light, too light. Was this kid even eating? The kid almost immediately started stuttering something of an apology he was even offering to buy him another drink. He wasn’t really paying attention to what the kid said Shota was to focus on the kid’s clothes. 

He wore a raggedy green hoodie that looked like it was far too big for him. He probably got it either from an older brother or a garage sale. The kid was obviously extremely skinny when the kid turns to exchange the burn cream he was surprised by what the women said. He didn’t even look like the kid why would she assume it was his. Then again he did make it a habit to blend in with the shady people so that he was better at getting the information he needed. 

Shota just sighed as he grabbed a new drink and paid for his old and new one. He really shouldn’t be surprised he was sure this happens all the time in this part of town. The rules made sense to try and keep up revenue when drunk customers came in and tore up the place. And if his suspicions were correct that extra money would find its way into that of a gang leader’s pocket. 

Shota looked down at the kid who was fidgeting and holding the burn cream like it was his lifeline. Then again if this kid was being abused by a fire quirk user that burn cream probably was a lifeline. Though he shouldn’t jump to that conclusion there were plenty of kids in this part of town who just lived in a really poor family he should probably take the kid back home and talk with his mother to try and get a gag of the kids home life. 

Crouching down to be on eye leave with the kid Shota asked “Well it’s not safe at this time of night how about I walk you home?” The kid froze at the question fear was coursing through his eyes. Shota could have slapped himself, he almost did, of course, the kid wouldn’t want a stranger walking him home he probably thought Shota was going to kidnap him. At least he knew that the kid had a parent or a the very least a brother watching out for him if he knew not to trust a stranger.

“It’s alright kid if you don’t want me to take you home but at the very least let me call the police and they can take you home. It’s dangerous at night and you could easily get hurt.” The kid looked, confused like he didn’t realize that it was dangerous outside then again the kid did say he just moved. Man did Shota want to have a stern talking to with this kid’s parents about locking their doors at night if they just moved to this shady part of town. 

“Um- no-.. No.. po- police I- I know they way… back. My- my … mom dos- doesn’t - know .. i .. sunk out …” Shota rubbed his temples as the kid started to back away he was about to call the police any way no kid should be scared of the police and no kid should be scared of their mom. Then again he might just be overreacting and this kid might have a loving home, he just wanted to make sure. What he wasn’t expecting was the kid to make a run for it or for the kid to be as fast as he was. 

“Hey KID!” Shota ran after the kid only to stop when he realized that he would only scare the kid more if he followed him. That is if the kid knew that he was following him so Shota made a way for the roofs and watch as the kid darted off into the night. The dark hoody and hair making it hard for him to find him at first he was keeping up with the kid who had surprisingly good stamina. He probably had so form of a speed base quirk, or maybe a stamina base quirk either way he didn’t start slowing down tell they were a good block away from the convent store. The kid was gasping for air and Shota was about to jump down when the kid looked up. He looked up why would he looked up! What was more surprising was the lack of shock in the kid’s face to see a guy on the rooftops. If anything he looked, exceeded? He couldn’t tell what all his mumbling was about, it sounded like he was trying to figure out his quirk. Well, no point in trying to hide Shota was about to jump down when he heard a scream. 

OH COME ON! He was just about to help the kid. Letting out a string of creative cures words he turns to the boy. “Stay here!” Then Shota ran away into the night to help out the person who was screaming bloody murder. Man did he miss his coffee. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It was official, Izuku was having a mental breakdown. I mean who was that! He didn’t think the guy was using his quirk then again it might have just been a slight jumping quirk but Izuku had seen people with jumping quirk. The man in black obviously didn’t have one otherwise he wouldn’t have needed to do the role he did. He was pretty sure that was just parkour and if that was the case it was incredible. He knew he wasn’t supposed to follow the guy but he grabbed Izuku's interest ok. He looked so cool crouching on the roof watching Izuku run away not only that but it seemed way easier than running on the side walk sense you would also have gravity helping you run. 

Izuku shook himself out of his thoughts as he realizes he’s been staying in the alley for a long time and this would be the best time to run, but there was also that person who was screaming it sounded really bad. Not to mention the fact the man in black ran to the sound of the screaming! 

‘ _ What if that person needed help, what if the man in black gets overwhelmed! He should.’ _

Izuku stopped as a really bad memory came into his head “Wow Izuku your so useless you’re more like, like a Deku! Yay that’s what I’m going to call you a Deku and guess what Deku! Deku’s can’t be heroes because they can’t even save themselves much less other people.”

Izuku looked down at his shoes. Kacchan was right he is useless he isn’t a hero! He’s just a useless Deku! Izuku shook his head as he thought of the man in black. He ran to the sound of screaming he was going to help even though he might not have a very good quirk, he at least is going to try and help so why can’t Izuku! Izuku quickly got up not even realizing he was just in a panic attack as he thinks of the man in black.

He knows Izukus’s jacket so if he were to go looking like this the man would know it was him. Izuku looked around him when he saw the dumpster he scrunched his nose at what he was about to down but shrugged as he looked through it he found an old looking hoody that had some blood on it he really didn’t want to put it on but he didn’t really have many options so putting the black hoody of his green on he covered his hair and put on a face mask he found in the dumpster as well. Turing he ran to the sound the screaming came from as he made it way closer to the ally way he saw that the man in black had apprehended all the gang members in his scarf! Oh, how badly did Izuku wants his sketchbook right know his hands were just itching to write down everything the man then walked over to the lady and started asking her questions. The man in black turn to asks the lady to call the cops and was about to leave saying he had to take a kid home before he got himself stabbed. The lady just nodded her head but before the man in black could take off she said “Wait um I won’t tell the cops you help me. Just so you know, I also want to let you know we appreciated what you vigilantes do for us little guys.” The man in black was about to say something but Izuku wouldn’t get to know what he was about to say because **of course** , this would be the time when his massive clumsiness would come through.  **Because of core!**

The man in black looked at him and his hair started floating! WHAT KIND OF QURIK DID HE HAVE! Oh, how badly did Izuku want his notebook but that who have to wait considering the man in black decided right then would be a good time to try and catch Izuku. Izuku dogged as the scarf barely missed him. No not a scarf a captured weapon! Izuku so badly wanted to analyze it but he also didn’t want to get caught so Izuku did the smart thing and took off. 

The man in black took off after him. Man, he was fast! Izuku didn’t even get a block away before the captured weapon raped itself around him and he fell hard onto the ground. Izuku struggled with the scarf as The man in black walked over to him, his hair stopped floating in the air once he was for sure Izuku was tied up good. If Izuku wasn’t so terrified right now he would have so many questions. Oh, who was he kidding he couldn’t help the questions that flowed out of his mouth. “Wow! What kind of Quirk is that! I mean is it just for intimidation? No that doesn’t really make sense but you’re not using your hair to attack witch means your hair is most likely in the air to keep it out of your eyes and your eyes are covered with those yellow goggles that not only help your quirk but also keep your identity safe! Back there the man look confused like he tried to use his quirk but couldn’t! Wait! I know your quirk allows you to take away someone else quirk, but you have to look at them in order for this to happen!” Izuku was going on a mumbling spree with only the last sentences did Shota hear. 

Shota just started at the boy who was currently tied up in his weapon. Man, did he have some good analyses quirk if he was able to dadoes that for the small encounter they had? Then again he did use his quirk on the kid so there was that. Shota let out a sigh as he realized yes this was just a kid this meant he didn’t just have one kid he needs to take home but two. This kid didn’t look to be in the same gang as the other men but Shota learned a long time ago not to understatement gangs they tended to “adopt” children and basically brainwash them into being loyal dogs. This kid was probably a lookout, by the way, he was keeping out of the fight and watching what was going on, and pare that with his analyses quirk he was probably a great asset to this gang. Shota was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even notes as the kid began to wiggle out of his scarf until it was too late and he was taking off. 

Shota quickly got over his shock though has he ran after the kid, great there is no way the kid from the convent store was still in that alleyway, and if he was there was a good chance he might get kidnaped or stabbed. He needed to end this quickly. Shota was about to send out his capture weapon activating his quirk he barely notes the truck that’s passing by until the kid takes off and runs IN FRONT of the trunk blinding Shota! What kind of kid runs  **in front of a truck!**

Shota quickly ran over to where the truck stop hoping that some miracle happens and the kid wasn’t dead only to find no dead boy or any boy of that matter. Quickly looking around for the kid Shota ran on top of the roofs to see if he couldn’t spot the kid but somehow he just disappeared. Kicking himself for losing the kid Shota made his way to where the kid from the convent store should be only to find the alleyway vacant.  _ ‘Great just great’ _ with the only thing Shota could remember about the boy was his skinny look, green hoodie, and that he bought burn cream at the age of 7 he didn’t have much hope of finding this kid ever again. He just really hoped that he would be ok and a selfish part of him prayed that his instincts were wrong and that the kid was fine. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Izuku let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he saw the man in black disappear from his view. Only to look around to see an old elderly woman looking at Izuku like he was crazy. She had long grey hair that was tied in a long braid that went all the way to her butt. She wore a pink robe and pinkish-red bracelets. Even though she looked to be in her 80s’ she still had a youthful face and sparkling gray eyes. 

“Oh hello there! My name is Tie Lee and welcome to my shop! You are in luck I just moved here in this area and everything is 20% off!” Izuku let out a weak smile as he made his way into the shop. It would be weird if he just left without buying anything but he only had 50 cents so he doubted that he could actually buy anything, not only that but didn’t she just see the stunt he pulled what if she was trying to distract him while she called the police. Izuku was about to make a run for it when he turns around to be met with Tie Lees smiling down on him with a big goofy grin. 

“OH, I hope you find something you like it’s so hard trying to keep up with you kids these days!” Clicking her tongue she made her way to the back when she came back she had an old tea ketal and two really old cups that she placed down and handed Izuku a cup of hot tea. “One of my best friends’ husbands Uncle would always say the best way to introduce oneself was with a cup of warm hot tea straight from the heart!” Taking her own glass she slowly siped some of the tea as Izuku joined her. They both sat there in silence bliss enjoying their tea, it was really good tea. Izuku sat there when he looked up at the clock to see that it read 3:30 am. 

3:30 am!!! Izuku bolted upright at reading the clock “Oh- um im’-,,, I’m -- soo,. . sorry- I -did- did- didn’t realize the.. The- time I … got to go!” Quickly getting up Izuku was about to make a run for it when Tie Lee grabbed his hand. “Oh wait before you go here. Think of it as a free sampler and come by again anytime your free and I’ll translate anything you don’t understand for you.” Izuku looked down in his hand to see a fire increase scroll in his hand with a pink ribbon keeping it tied together. “Oh I- I don’t … don’t have any money.” Izuku looked down in shame when Tie Lee burst into laughter “Oh no need! It’s on the house I don’t get many customers now a day and the few that I do and I see potential in I always give one of these to them.” Winking at Izuku she quickly rushed him outside. Taking one more look at the clock to see it read 3:40 Izuku had no time to argue as he made his way “home.” 

He really hoped mom wouldn’t be up. With one scroll in hand and burn cream in his back pocket Izuku made his way back to the one bedroom apartment complex and taking off his black bloodstain hoody. Hiding it along with his burn cream and scroll behind one of his mother’s many boxes in his closet Izuku finally went to bed. 

Not at all aware as the tiny shop, he enters slowly fading from existence and the spirit of Tie Lee changing from that of an old lady in her 80’s to a little 16 year old with boundless energy as she hummed a toon. Making her way back to Iroh and Zuko with an ora of happiness radiating off of her about finding a new apprentice to teach Chi Blocking to. She truly hoped that what she saw in that young boy wouldn’t be tapered by the darkness that surrounded him. He has such an interesting chi after all.


	2. Ty Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! 
> 
> Izuku my poor boy! Hang in there you're going to be ok. Also Ty Lee to the rescue this poor boy really needs some healthy relationships! Show him that quirkless/non-bender doesn't mean useless.

____________________________________________________________________________

Izuku stifled out a yelp as Kachanna set an explosion his way. Izuku's eyes were burning with his unshed tears at his friend's cruel treatment of him. Izuku felt stupid he had an idea on how to use Kachannas quirk more effectively and had quickly jotted it down in his most recent notebook. One of the few he got to keep after his mother determine most of his old notebooks were useless and would only take up unnecessary space. 

‘Just like you’ His mind unhelpfully pointed out. 

“Wow, Bakogoo! That Deku even has you in his stoker notebook! What a creep!” Kachanna immediately stiffened as he ran over to one of his friends and snatch the notebook out of his hands. Reading over the notes Izuku made on him holding certain chemicals so that he wouldn’t need to make so much sweat to make a big explosion. Izuku was nervous since Kachanna’s face was completely frozen. He had never let anyone read his notebooks he never thought his input on peoples quirks were actually helpful, and by the way, Kachanna face started to moved Izuku could guess he was about to experience pain in 3...2….1 

BAMMM! 

“LIKE I NEED SOME CHEMICALS TO BECOME THE NUMBER 1 HERO!! I’M NOT A USELESS DEKU LIKE YOU DEKU!!” Kachanna let a big explosion go right on Izuku’s chest before pulling away and kicking the down Izuku before running away with his new notebook.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Inko was beyond angry. When she arrived at the school to find her son in the nurse's offices with a burn that was suspiciously in the form of a hand she wanted to scream. She was angry and rightfully so. She knew that Izuku would often make trouble for his teachers, always disturbing the class but picking fights and then expecting her pity! Oh, Inko was so close to whipping this boy, but she knew that the burn was pretty bad and he needed to see a doctor.

A doctor! Were was she suppose to get the money to pay for a doctor's visit! She briefly thought about buying some of that heavy dutty burn cream but it was so expensive even that would take her down to only having maybe one meal a day. Izuku would be fine he would just eat the free meals at school. It's not like she can just not get her son any treatment it would only become a bigger pain if the burn was to be infected. Inko let out a huff as she moved her way through the store with a sniffling Izuku following behind her. Garbing the cheapest first aid kit she turned to Izuku who was in one of the 4 shirts he still owned. His eyes feal longingly on some notebooks behind her.

Inko felt a little bit bad about throwing away all his notebooks there where a gift from his father, and she just hated seeing him spend so much time with them. It reminded her of him in more ways than one. The muttering, the quick ways he wrote with his hands his cruel hair. She supposed she shouldn’t be so surprised before the doctor visit Izuku was extremely close with Hizashi. He would often say that their baby boy would rule the world once he got his quirk. He would always humor Izuku, often playing the villain when Izuku wanted to play heroes. 

Inko let out a soft breath as she walked over to the notebooks. Izuku mumbled something to her earlier about losing his notebook. She douted that happen if she had to guess it got in the crossfire of this fight. She bet he was bugging someone about their quirk and that's how it happened. Inko looked down at her son “Okay. I’ll buy you one today and every time you do what you're told I’ll buy you another one does that sound fair? I expect you to not get into any figh- ouff” Inko's breath was cut off as her son tackled her into one of his biggest hugs with the brightest smile on his face forgetting all about the burn that was still on his chest. Inko let out a small laugh. Inko never realized how much she missed that smile it's been a while.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Izuku hummed as he watches the sunset his new, new notebook in hand as he watches the people below go about their day. It was satisficing to watch as he quickly jotted down page after page of mutant quirks he would see. He even dedicated an entire four-page for the man in black that he quickly dubbed Kuro. (it means black in Japanese this is also from google translate so that might be wrong.) 

Izuku made a crude drawing of him with his white capture weapon and yellow goggles. He quickly wrote down everything he could remember from that night. The way he fought with his quirk was so cool! He was just like a hero too, but the lady said that he was something else. Was it Vigigon? Vigil? Viggy? Vigilant! Izuku quickly wrote the word in his notebook once he was for sure he was right. Izuku smiled as he looked at Kuro in his notebook when he looked up he realized that the sunset had passed and was leading into the night. 

Izuku walked into the one-bedroom apartment that was now his home. It was weird he and his mom had only moved here 3 days ago. It was 3 days ago that Izuku had first run into Kuro, a vigilant! Izuku was a little confused what was the differences between a vigilant and a hero? After brushing his teeth Izuku made his way into his closet and went to put his notebook on one of his mom’s boxes when it fell behind it. Izuku quickly went to grab his notebook when his hand made contact with old paper. Pulling it out from behind the box Izuku looked at the scroll with a fire increscent on one side and a pink ribbon keeping it tied together. It instantly made him remember that encounter with the store old lady. Ty lee. He had thought the old lady had been a dream! Heck, he only knew that Kuro was real become of the unopen burn cream he found and used after his visit to the store. 

Ty Lee was real! Someone actually wanted to sit down and have tea with him?  
‘She even gave me a gift!’ Izuku vaguely registers the tears that started to hit his shorts. The last gift Izuku could remember were the notebooks his dad gave him one Christmas before he was useless. 

‘You were always useless. They just didn’t know that yet.’ Izuku tried to ignore the venomous thoughts that plagued his mind. ‘Why are you so happy! Your mom only gave you that notebook out of pity! You should have just jumped.’ Izuku shook his head when he looked down at the scroll the fire emblem reminded him of the sunset. Izuku kept looking at the scroll as he slowly brought himself out of his panic attack uncurling his body from the floor. Looking down at the scroll again only one thought disused to make itself know to Izuku.

‘She only gave that gift because she didn’t realize how utterly useless you are!’ 

Izuku started to cry more as he realized he tricks that nice old lady into thinking he was something special and deserving of such a gift. He didn’t deserve it he was useless, hopeless! Why! Why! With a shaky breath, Izuku quickly put his green hoody on and pants on. With ease, he made his way out of the house scroll in one hand as he ran to the old lady shop. He had to right this wrong he didn’t deserve such a gift! He didn’t deserve her kindness! He was just a stupid quirkless useless Deku!  
____________________________________________________________________________

Izuku let out a shuttering breath as he started entering that small antics shop. Now that he wasn’t in a panic to get away from Kuro he notices that the shop looked to hold very interesting items. One item, in particular, stood out to him a single staff nothing about it was special but it gave Izuku this strong sense that it was a kind and gentle guild but it could be turned into a dangerous weapon given the right owner. 

Picking up the staff Izuku was reminded of Kuro at first glance it seems harmless but under further examination, one would find that the staff was sturdy in build and had much more wait and the tip and bottom while also being light making it a grate staff to twirler around a fight with. Given its blunt end means it won’t cause any lethal damage while also if wielded by a master of its craft would be a deadly force. 

“Well know that quit the observation!” Izuku jumped at the sound of Ty Lee.

‘When did she get behind me! Wait did I just say that all out loud!’ Ty Lee let out a chuckle at the obvious embarrassment that found its way across the young boy's face. 

“What can I do for you, my boy! Do you need me to translate anything for you?” Izuku winced at the mention of the scroll that he manipulated her into giving him. Izuku quickly gave the scroll back to Ty Lee keeping his eyes train on the ground. “I.. I’m so- sor- sorry. I did- did- didn’t me- mean to mun- manipulate you. I don’t deserve a gift.” 

“You didn’t even open it?” Izuku flinches at the sound of Ty Lee’s voice. “Why don’t you tell me why you think you manipulated me into giving you this scroll?” Izuku looked up at Ty Lee he gray eyes holding nothing but patients and love. ‘That's because she doesn’t know’ Izuku took a gulp as he looked at a painting of a man with a big scar on his left eye. 

“I um… I’m useless. I’m - just a Deku. I don’t even have a quirk!” Izuku voices didn’t crack as he told Ty Lee the fact that would make her hate him. He deserves her hate he shouldn’t even be in this store. “Humm, do you think that I’m useless?” Izuku halted at Ty lees words. Ty Lee let out a humm using Izukus silences to be an answer. Taking Izukus's hands she leads him over to the small table they had tea from earlier. It was an extremely old table now that Izuku was looking, everything in this shop seems to predate quirks. 

“You say your quirkless and that makes you useless. Would you say the owner of that there sword and fan were useless?” Izuku looked over to a black sword and gold fan that he hadn’t noticed before they were beautiful and obviously came before the time of quirks. 'Like everything is in this shop' His mind helpfully supplied “And what of the owner of these knives? Was she useless?” Izuku looked at the expertly crafted throwing knives with wounder. “Being quirkless does not make one useless little boy. I myself am quirkless yet back when I was only 16 years old I fought for my nation a was consider one of the most formidable opponents.” Izuku looked up at Ty Lee her eyes holding nothing but understanding a love. 

‘She’s like me. All of these warriors were like me.’Izuku for once in a long time didn’t hear the buzzing of negativity in his brain as he looked at Ty Lee. She once again handing him the scroll that he was quick to open up to read. There stood a young girl in different fighting forms as she went through different fighting moves. A picture of the human body that showed the flow of Chi and where it was the most pronounced. Izuku looked up at Ty Lee whose eyes were sparkling with excitement. 

“It's been quite a while since I last had a student, but I wouldn’t mind teaching you. That is if you would like to learn how to Chi Block?” Izuku could hardly believe his ears Ty Lee was offering to teach him how to fight! He never thought he would get to learn since his mom couldn’t afford lessons. Izukus face lit up the room as he smiled his biggest smile.

“But first I think there is something very important we must address.”

‘Wait what do we need to address! Did she realize that I’m not even worth training! Am I even so useless that even someone who is also quirkless doesn’t see me as even worth teaching! I know I’m stupid but I really will try hard! What if she realized that I’m- 

“Whats your name?” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

'oh right'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make sure that Inko wasn't evil. I won't be having any outright evil characters in my story! this being said Inko in this story is still abusive and neglecting her son. Hello, women he literally spends every day on a roof and the only thing keeping him from jumping is the freaken sunset! With this being said I want people to understand that Inko does not see what she is doing as child abuse even though it very much is. I figured in the first chapter I was leaning in a way too hard in the evil side of Inko and I really wanted to show her good side in this chapter. just so that you know 2,000-2,500 will most likely be the normal length of my chapter it was just chapter one I didn't find a good stopping point until I was well over the 5,000 words.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments they will always make my day!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Ty lee!! I love Ty lee she is my favorite girl!!


End file.
